


I'm in love with you, sorry

by Baal



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Bisexual Character, Dave is a mess, John Has Issues, M/M, Oblivious John, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Slow Build, Slow To Update, i ranked it mature bcs of swearing and there will be smut in the other chapters, issues in the way that he doesn't acknowledge that he is bisexual, it's in spanish im sorry english users
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baal/pseuds/Baal
Summary: Sabías que no iba a volver, cada vez que salía con alguien y no había vuelto antes de las 10 de la noche es que la tarde había salido muy bien y probablemente regresaría mañana en la tarde. De solo pensarlo sentiste una punzada tan horrible que hasta te provocó nauseas.Tu nombre es Dave Strider y estas completa, absoluta y desesperadamente enamorado de tu mejor amigo.





	I'm in love with you, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> wow hola, no creí que volvería a publicar nada sobre ellos. es decir, siguen siendo mi otp y todo, pero he sufrido un bloqueo enorme para escribir absolutamente nada sobre ellos. en fin, creo que llegó el momento y tengo una idea para torturarme y torturarlos a ustedes.
> 
> lo escribí en 10 minutos, así que es corto y seguramente los demás capitulos serán cortos a menos de que realmente me inspirte al momento de escribir.

Tu nombre es Dave Strider, y te encuentras completamente solo. Te sientes completamente solo.

El día ha pasado realmente rápido, pero sientes que estás atrapado en los mismos cinco minutos antes de las cuatro.

_Seguiste a John con la mirada desde el suelo de la sala, viéndolo tomar sus llaves y revisar de nuevo en el espejo de la pared que no tenía nada en su tonta y perfecta cara. No había necesidad de preguntarle a donde iba sin ti, era obvio, además de que no había parado de hablar sobre cómo es que esa chica que le parecía tan cool en su clase se le había acercado para pedirle una cita._

_“Ya me voy Dave, no me esperes en la cena quizás vuelva tarde, ¡Deséame suerte!” Dios, su sonrisa podía iluminar todo el mundo pero en este momento no hacía nada más que apretar de forma dolorosa tu pecho._

Y con eso –no recuerdas si realmente te despediste de él, estas muy seguro que sí, pero también sientes que simplemente no dejaste de verlo como un cachorro que dejan abandonado en la nieve– se había ido, dejándote solo en la sala.

Miraste al reloj que colgaba en la pared frente a ti, habían pasado ya seís horas desde que se fue a su cita. Dios, odias tanto esa palabra, especialmente cuando no estaba en la misma oración con “tú y john” y “Teniendo una cita”.

Sabías que no iba a volver, cada vez que salía con alguien y no había vuelto antes de las 10 de la noche es que la tarde había salido **muy bien** y probablemente regresaría mañana en la tarde. De solo pensarlo sentiste una punzada tan horrible que hasta te provocó nauseas.

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y estas completa, absoluta y desesperadamente enamorado de tu mejor amigo.

No es algo que realmente querías que pasara, ¿Quién estaba en control de sus emociones? Nadie, o al menos, nadie que tú conocieras.

Lo peor es que realmente no recuerdas cuando empezaste a sentirte de esa manera, cuando es que dejaste de ver a John de otra forma que no fuese como tu mejor amigo. Suponías que siempre te había sentido atraído a John, tenía esa vibra que hacía que todos se sintieran cómodos acercándose a él para hablar o simplemente tener su compañía a un lado, como un imán. Era fácil entablar una conversación con él, incluso cuando no entendiera la mayor parte del tiempo de lo que estaban hablando siempre escuchaba de manera atenta e intentaba seguir la corriente, haciendo preguntas, dando su opinión honesta como un respiro de aire fresco.

Sí, esa era la mejor forma de describir a John.

Pero te estabas desviando –de nuevo– como siempre lo haces cada vez que te pones a pensar en su mejor amigo, lo cual empezaba volverse un hábito muy recurrente. No podías quitártelo de la cabeza, en cada vuelta de pensamiento ahí estaba él; con su sonrisa tonta y ancha, su cabello incontrolable, y sus hermosos ojos azules.

“Mierda”

Realmente habías caído por él.

Miras al techo de su habitación, intentando encontrar en el la respuesta que resolvería toda tu puta vida sin sentido. Necesitabas saber cómo es que habías empezado a sentir tanto por Egbert, cómo es que no te diste cuenta y porqué permitiste que llegara a tal punto. 

Sabías que John no era gay, o si quiera mostraba alguna señal de que fuera minimamente bisexual–de hecho estas muy seguro de que el torpe no sabe que eso existe–, y aun así terminaste cayendo por él como un patético personaje cliché. No tenías oportunidad con él y aun así habías dejado de salir a buscar relaciones con la esperanza de que el dientón entrara de pronto por esa puerta con la súbita realización de que le encanta tu trasero y quería hacerte el dulce, dulce amor contra el sillón diciendo un montón de cosas cursis contra tu oído y repitiendo una y otra vez que jamás quería irse de tu lado. Patético, completamente patético. 

Y aun así, realmente tenías la esperanza de que eso sucediera en cualquier momento.

No había pasado en cinco años. Y cada día, cada vez que John parloteaba sobre aquella nueva chica que había captado su atención o con la que estaba saliendo–acostándose–, cada vez que terminabas de fantasear con él en la ducha o la cama sintiéndote aun más terrible de lo que te sentías antes, jurabas que lo olvidarías y empezarías una nueva etapa en tu vida que no girara en torno al imposible amor que sentías por tu mejor amigo.

Pero no podías, no tenías la voluntad para ello. Terminarías esperando por John otros cinco años.

Faltaban ocho para las once, la sala estaba completamente oscura y silenciosa. Sería mejor que buscaras algo de cenar e intentaras ir a dormir, pero ya sabías que no cerrarías los ojos hasta no escuchar a John abrir la puerta de la sala.

Caminaste cual zombie a la cocina. Tu rostro se sentía húmedo.

**Author's Note:**

> si no lo habían notado, me gusta mucho bottom and sad dave. agradezco cualquier comentario, me alientan a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
